


The Lone Witch(es) & The Secret Room

by rob_bot01



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta designs, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Cheating, but not really cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob_bot01/pseuds/rob_bot01
Summary: Amity walks into the secret library hideaway, only to find Luz in a rather compromising situation.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	The Lone Witch(es) & The Secret Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is honestly my first ever fic on here, as well as my first Owl House fanfic! For reference, Luz and Amity are 19 in this fic. Everyone has been aged up respectively. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

“Edalyn, don’t you dare-“

“Now King!” Eda exclaimed as King jumped onto their makeshift catapult in the Owl House living room, sending Eda dangerously close to the ceiling. As Luz made her way down the stairs, she turned the corner to find Eda slamming her palms onto a page of Luz’s large sketch pad and creating a huge bright light that engulfed the entire room. As the light dimmed down, the room erupted in a snort and cackles from both Eda and King.

“Heh-heh! Nice one!” King exclaimed.

“Edalyn please. I know you’re practicing your glyphs but is creating one of that size and in that form really necessary?” Lilith sighed.

“Now THAT was a light spell!” Luz added as she now made her way into the living room and fixed her beanie to now lay snuggly on her head.

“Thanks kid.” She replied as she got up and made her way over to Lilith. Her gaze traveled to her yellow messenger bag. “Heading out?”

Luz stiffened. _Crap._ “Oh I-uh yeah! I’m off to the library!” Her hands frankly waved around. “I have some uh homework, yeah homework I need to finish and I have to go to the library! For homework! You know cuz- heh heh uhhhh books?”

The other three Owl House residents just exchanged blank stares among each other. “Right, the library, got it kid. Will you be home in time for dinner?” Eda asked.

“I’m making a casserole tonight”, Lilith added.

“I do love me your casseroles! But I’m planning on staying the night. You know-uh-since I’ll be studying til’ late and all, I’ll just stay sleep over at the hideout.” The words rushed out as Luz made her way to the front door.

“Ahhhh yes, that’s right, the lover’s nest. Alright kid, make sure you eat dinner-“

“Don’t worry Eda, I’ll grab a Not Dog on my way to the library! Okayguysbye!!” Luz managed to get out as the door slammed behind her. The three simply staring now at the backside of the wooden door.

“Well now that that’s done, the king of demons is hungry! He demands sustenance!” King announced as he began his march towards the kitchen.

Eda sighed. “There he goes. Let’s make sure he doesn’t spoil his dinner by eating snacks again” and made her way into the kitchen after King, Lilith following in tow.

\---

Luz closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Her bangs playfully blew up with the provided breeze. “Okay…that was close…”she said as she slouched back to lean on the door.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S CLOSE?! US! BECAUSE YOU’RE RIGHT ON MY FACE HOOT HOOT”

Luz screeched and jumped forward, facing the door as she spoke. “Hooty!” Her hand clenched tightly on the strap of her bag over her chest but really trying to calm herself after jumping at the sound of the unexpected interruption.

“WHERE YOU GOING LUZ? GOING ON ANOTHER DATE WITH YOUR GIRRRRLLLFRIEND? IT”S GETTING DARK. OH, ARE YOU GOING TO GO WATCH THE STARS? I LIKE STARS-“

“No Hooty! Amity is out camping at the knee with Edric and Emira working on new spells this weekend, remember?” Her cheeks tinted with a light blush at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. “They’ll be back Sunday evening but I probably won’t see her until Monday at school. I’m off to the library for uh um…homework!” _I need to go before he starts talking again_. Luz began walking backwards towards the direction of town. “I’ll be spending the night there, so I’ll see you tomorrow bye!” Offering a wave, Luz turned on her heel and set out for Bonesborough with a brisk pace.

Hooty remained still, looking on as Luz power walked away. He titled his head slightly to the left. “HMMMMMM. OKAY BYE LUZ!” When Luz was out of ear shot, he popped out of the door enough to form a slight question mark with his body. “SHE SEEMED IN A HURRY HOOT.”

**_*CRASH*_ **

Hooty perked at the sudden noise.

“Oh no you don’t tiny tea kettle, you’re not spoiling your dinner again with snacks, Get down from there.”

“No! I FORGE MY OWN PATH!” Came King’s muffled sounding response. Perhaps he got covered under a falling pot?

“HOOTY HOOT HOOT, SNACKS. IT MUST BE DINNER SOON!” The elongated owl demon stretched his way around the left side of the house and in through the kitchen window, chef hat magically on his head. “CHEF HOOTY REPORTING FOR DUTY!”

\---

Despite the numerous times she walked the path from the forests of the Owl House to Bonesborough, Luz found herself in awe every time. The yellow and orange hues mixed in with dark blue and purples of the evening approaching played in the sky above her. The orange and blue pine trees that surrounded her casted long shadows along the path. With every step on their shadow, her own shadow was granted legs that were three times the length of her own height. She slowed her pace after she entered the town. Despite the evening hours quickly approaching, the town was still bustling with life…well, if skeleton with a head walking around with a bag was considered alive.

Turning the usual corner, the library stood in the distance, its colorful mosaic window shining brightly in the distance.

Luz pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket. _Okay there’s about 2 hours until the library closes._ With how many trips she had made to the library, she could probably walk to it with her eyes closed. She now stood before the romance section and looked down at her phone once more for the time. With a touch, the cracked black screen lit up. Her wallpaper was a picture of her and Amity on a picnic date they had at the Grom tree a few weeks ago. Amity had a blush spread across her cheeks, laughing at something Luz had said and slightly covering her laugh with her hand. Luz had an arm around her and the other with her phone in the air for a selfie with a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks went warm, her features softened and she gave a small smile. The phone’s screen timed out leaving Luz now staring at a black screen. Her reflection stared back at her. Her expression fell at the loss of the image before her just a few seconds ago and she had to look away, phone shoved back into the pocket of the green jacket.

Her heartbeat picked up. She could feel it. Closing her eyes, she let out a long, deep breath in hopes of calming herself. She opened her eyes and reached out for the most worn out book on that shelf, “The Lone Witch & Secret Room”. The book was soon covered in its usual pink glow, spreading throughout the entire book shelf as it pushed back and slide open. Since the last library fiasco including the Blight twins a few years ago, Amity made it a point to make sure that the shelf would only to react to her or Luz opening the door, thanks to magic. The open book case revealed the secret hideout that honestly hadn’t changed much over the years.

Along the far wall, the desk with a pile of books Amity hadn’t gotten to reading yet stood tall, candle half melted to the right of the pile and now, 2 mugs sat on the far left edge of the small table. The multi-colored glow in the dark galaxy still hung and shining brightly above her; the walls now decorated with random drawings between the two usual visitors that ranged from Azura fanart or “self-portraits” as Luz called them of Amity and Luz tacked on the wall with various scattered pictures of the duo from various dates or hangouts before they had started dating. A collection of additional pillows and various blankets forming a make-shift little tent fort from their last time here a few days ago stood firmly on their little twin mattress to the left of the entrance was something they had both decided on the first time they decided to have a sleepover in the library. Eda had offered to possibly finding a mattress for her to sneak in if she wanted to. Luz had shuddered at the idea even then….a used mattress from who knows who, where they possibly used it for who knows what? Yeah…no thanks. To her surprise, Eda had pulled her to the living room at the Owl House with a brand NEW, sealed mattress days later. Before Luz could even question how she obtained the BRAND NEW mattress and in the Boiling Isles from the witch that used distraction spells to steal things no less, Eda just dismissed her with a wave of her hand and a smug grin.

_‘I have my ways kid! PLUS, never doubt Eda the Owl Lady! The most POWERFUL witch on the Boiling Isles!’_

They had laid out the mattress on the floor and it was always with an abundance of blankets and pillows. Despite its appearance, it was actually VERY comfortable to share to both of their surprise.

Luz took a minute; this place had so many memories with her and Amity. Her expression fell once more. There it was again: the elevated heartbeat, the unexplainable pit in her stomach that to this day, she still wasn’t sure if it was nerves or maybe some milk? Despite what she told herself, she knew what that feeling was.

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

She shut her eyes, groaned and brought up her right fist, and softly tapped the front part of her fist to connect with her forehead. Reaching for her bag strap with her right hand, she brought it over her head and slowly set it at the foot of the desk. She turned around and walked back to the open bookshelf, giving it a light tap for behind as it closed shut.

\---

“Ugh. Edric stop it!” Amity scoffed, swatting away her brother’s hand as he made it a point to playfully ruffle her hair.

“Awwww!~ Come on Mittens, don’t be like that. All I mentioned is I’m surprised you’re not planning on making a house call and visit Luz tonight”, a grin plastered on his face as he followed it by a laugh and shoved his hands back into his pant pockets. Emira giggled to his left and the twins both made eye contact; a silent agreement between the two of them to continue picking on Amity.

“I told you already, it’s LATE! It’s almost 2 in the morning. I’m not going to message her to let her know I’m back, much less visit the Owl House. It would be selfish of me to show up unannounced right now and possibly wake up the whole house just to see her.”

Emira crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. “Mittens is right. It is late. I mean, the fact a last minute storm was brewing at The Knee, us making our way back home making a racket would also wake up our parents at this hour.”

“TECHNICALLY it’s-“Edric brought up his scroll with a twirl of his finger. “It is 1:24 in the morning. I doubt Luz is asleep at this hour.” With another twirl, the scroll poof-ed back to wherever it had come from.

“Yeah it’s still late. Besides, it’s not like you guys are going home either,” she added sending the twins a dead stare, flipping her long hair over her left shoulder and focused on the path once again. The twins shot themselves a shit-eating grin. Both brought their finger up and gave it a twirl. With a poof, they both now had Amity’s straight, voluminous long locks in her signature half ponytail.

“Wow, look at me!~” Emira caught Amity in a surprise side hug, her arm now draped over her shoulder. Amity slightly lost her footing but continued walking. She flipped her hair to prove her point with additional sparkles and gleams courtesy of the Illusion coven spells they mastered more to pick on their sister than for practical reasons.

Edric picked up his pace to catch up with his sisters and happily slung his left arm around Amity as well. “I can flip my hair now because Luz said I would look pretty with long hair so I grew it oouuuut~” Her brother’s voice a few octaves higher and his hair flip lightly slapped her in the face. The signature blush than his usual voice and furrowed brow now adored Amity’s features with fists balled up at her sides desperately trying not to summon an abomination then and there to send her siblings flying.

“You two are the worst!” Amity struggled out of their grasp, red in the face and her ears slightly flapping from both embarrassment and anger. She picked up her pace, leaving her cackling siblings behind her. She could now see the ‘NOW ENTERING BONESBOROUGH’ sign ahead to her right along the dirt path. Despite their teasing, they honestly weren’t wrong.

\---

Before they had started dating a little over a year ago, the twins had decided to tag along uninvited to one of Luz and Amity’s market trips before Luz had to take her leave to help Eda with her stand that weekend. The pair walking along the market path talking about the latest Azura novel and additional theories to add to their long list with the release of the new book. Luz animatedly moving around acting the part of each character, voice change included to prove her point. Amity walked by her side, giggling to her antics with a slight pink dusted on her cheeks. She could hear the twins snickering behind her, no doubt at her expense. She decided to ignore them and carried on her conversation with Luz.

_‘You know, I was kinda sad when Hecate cut her hair in volume 10’, Luz began. Amity turned to her. ‘I mean, yeah I know she cut it as a way of moving forward from her mind control from that evil warlock and hurting Azura, I still kinda miss it. Wanting to forget that part of her and stuff. I get it! Don’t get me wrong, she looked super cool with her short hair on the volume 11 cover! But I don’t know…I just liked her more with long hair. I just like long hair I guess?’_

_The twins threw themselves a knowing look with huge grins on their faces. Their fingers reached up in unison and twirled._

_‘No I get it!’ Amity responded, ‘I was so used to seeing her with long hair also, but-‘_

_POOF_

_There was a puff of smoke around Amity’s head. When it cleared, there stood Amity, same as before with now with hair up in her signature style but down to her elbows. She screeched in surprise at the sudden smoke bomb and was about to reach for her face to yell at her siblings at whatever random illusion doodles they covered her face with again but the gasp that came from Luz stopped her in her tracks._

_There was Luz, about a foot away, staring in awe with a very noticeable blush along her cheeks. ‘Wowza, Amity! …Te ves……hermosa….’_

_If Amity doubted she could turn any redder than she was before, she would have been proven wrong._

_‘...w-what?...’_

_Luz realized what she had said and her hands flew to her mouth._

_*Crap, I SAID THAT OUT LOUD.*_

_“I mean uh-I uh- sorry! It’s just that was unexpected and you definitely didn’t understand me but wow…you look pretty with long hair - AGH! Sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud! Not that I’m not saying you’re not pretty now, you are!’ Her hands flying all around in hopes of explaining herself and hoping that would salvage the situation she put herself in. ‘SORRY! I didn’t – Amity I…Look, what I meant to say was’, Luz grabbed the ends of her beanie at this point, her face felt like it was on fire. ‘You would look really pretty with long hair Amity…’ Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she brought down the sides of the beanie to cover her ears, fearing Amity would see how red the tip of her ears had become from embarrassment._

_Luz wasn’t going to lie; her days in the Boiling Isles turned into weeks, which turned into months before Belos was defeated and a way to get Luz a way to return home was found. Despite everything that had happened and finally having the courage to tell her mom about everything, there was an agreement between her and her mom that Luz could stay in the Boiling Isles as long as she took care of herself and would visit back home as often as she could. In the time of before her departure and even after her return, her and Amity had gotten closer. She couldn’t deny she had begun developing feelings for Amity but didn’t act on these feelings for fear that Amity might not feel the same way. There were times where she found herself acting a stuttering, rambling mess around Amity. This was definitely one of those times._

_Amity’s mind was blank. Her ears flapping at a rapid pace and she was pretty sure everyone could hear her heartbeat about to burst through her chest. The Blight twins low-fived each other with smug grins in the background._

_‘Luz…do you – you think I’m pretty?‘_

_Time honestly seemed to stand still. To Luz and Amity, there was no annoying twins standing a few feet away from them, no noises from the hustle and bustle of the market; the only two people in this moment: Luz and Amity._

_‘Amity, I-‘_

_‘There you are Luz! Eda’s been waiting for you!’ Amity was cut off by King making his way over to them. The four turn their attention to the little demon running over to them as fast as his little four legs could carry him._

_‘K-King?’ Luz snapped back to reality._

_‘Yeah, you’re late! Eda was wondering where you were so she sent me to find you since you told her you’d be at the market anyway. Come on let’s go!’ King responded, now standing tall on his hind legs. Luz’s eyes widened._

_‘The stand! Right, I completely forgot! Sorry buddy, be right there’, she nodded to him as he began getting a head start back to the stand, stopping a few feet away from them to wait for Luz to join him._

_Luz now shyly rubbed the back of her neck turned back to Amity, blush still present on her face. ‘Sorry Amity, I gotta go. I’ll um…still see you later at the library for Azura book club?’_

_Amity, still as red as before simply nodded, not fully able to trust whatever would come out of her mouth should she have decided to speak._

_‘Great! I’ll uh see you later tonight then!’ She reached over to bring her arms around her shoulder for a hug goodbye. This had become a standard goodbye for them, a hug before going their separate ways. Despite being on cloud nine every time Luz initiated the contact, she always fought with herself to never look much into it. After all. Luz was a very touchy person so she just figured it was mostly a Luz thing. Despite the many times Willow mentioned she wouldn’t hug anyone as much Amity or how her hugs seemed to linger a little longer than when Luz hugged her, she still wouldn’t buy it._

_Luz pulled away, blush still present on both girls’ faces. She yelled a quick goodbye and waved at the twins before turning around and dashing towards King who once again began making a run towards the Owl Lady’s stand._

_\---_

Amity still remembers that to this day. Her siblings teased her for weeks. After that day, she had decided on letting her hair grow out, solely for the reason that Luz thought she looked pretty with long hair. The sound of hurried footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts, meaning the twins had now caught up. The three now moved in a more even pace, chatting away until they reached the town center.

When the three reached the main road in the center of town, the twins bid Amity a farewell and good night as they went down a road to their right to spend the night with a few friends from the Illusion track. Since according to them, they should still be at The Knee until tomorrow – with the last minute storm that came up, they decided to use up the WHOLE duration of their trip…even if that meant changing up their plans just a bit. Amity waved goodbye and had them confirm the time they were meeting up at the stairs of Hexside to reunite and go home together.

_We have to keep the lie consistent_ , they said.

Despite the early hours, the air was calm and dare she say, a bit warm? She definitely took it upon herself to enjoy the silent walk to the library, except the occasional twigs and leaves crunching underneath her black combat boots. Usually the weather at this hour was generally a cool, light breeze but the fact she came from the beginning stages of a snow storm was probably the reason the air right now felt like a welcomed weather change. Despite how she had missed her girlfriend the past few days, she really didn’t want to bother Luz at this hour at the Owl House and wouldn’t text her, the fear of possibly waking her up from her slumber. So between tagging along with the twins to their friends’ house OR spending the night in her hideout, she knew the choice would be obvious. She wasn’t going to lie, she wasn’t sleepy in the slightest so she’d probably tackle another book on her ‘TO READ’ pile.

_Ugh._

She REALLY wanted to text Luz. She had missed her so much. The Knee honestly wasn’t the best with reception and so calling or texting was kind of out the window. Of course she had gone out with the intention of dedicating herself to training, that didn’t mean she didn’t want to talk with her girlfriend when all was said and done at the end of the night in the tent while the twins snored the night away next to her. A light blush adorned her cheeks. She couldn’t wait to see her, Luz would probably pick her up and swing her around before giving her a bone crushing hug and kiss like the usual greetings. Probably time to hang out in the coming days would be scarce because of school but she was honestly looking forward to just spending time with her, cuddling her as Luz re-read a random Azura novel, with her interpretation of the voices of all the characters. Luz was right though, she did do the best mon-sterrrr voice.

Amity sometimes wanted to slap herself with how she’d handle situations where sometimes said cuddle sessions would start taking a turn in a different direction. Let’s be honest: they were both 19. Teenagers and hormones always can lead to quite the particular situations. At first it was innocent kisses and hugs because both were still very new to physical contact, much more a relationship. With time, the couple became a little bolder, make-out sessions that involved shy and slowly moving, traveling hands that would linger and caress. There were times Luz had this look in her eyes….like longing. Lust. Love. There were a few times, hands would travel underneath a shirt or a hand would slowly and shyly push up a skirt to lay on a thigh. Before moving forward, usually one or the other would pull back realizing what was happening, embarrassed at their actions and they both would stop. Amity loved Luz, but sometimes she wondered if Luz was ready to take that next step in their relationship.

The real question, Amity asked herself: Was she?

Usually from embarrassment, the duo would stop their ministrations and not bring up the topic at all. Amity believed if they probably talked about it, the couple wouldn’t be as awkward about it should it happen. She wasn’t going to lie, sometimes in the privacy of her dark room at the manor, she would replay the memories of earlier of the activities in the day they shared in the privacy of the hideout. The way Luz’s touch felt like fire against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The breathy gasps and shaky moans bouncing in the walls of the hideout way after closing hours when she sat on Luz’s lap as a hand on Amity’s thigh held her in place and the other underneath her shirt, gently cupping her bra covered breast as she bit and nibbled along the witch’s neck. Amity’s arms holding her girlfriend close, digging her fingers into her hair underneath that burgundy beanie.

The images of their actions still in her mind and her finger would slowly trail down from her chest, to her stomach and lower, imagining it was Luz would was touching her. But when the duo would get to a point where they started getting too far, they ended up splitting like they were burned from each other’s touch, apologizing profusely and refusing to look at each other from embarrassment. She’s probably faint from embarrassment if they slept together! She hoped not, she wanted to honestly enjoy the special and beautiful moment they would both share when the time was right.

Amity snapped out of her thoughts when the tip of her boot came into contact with the bottom stair of the library entrance. Despite being against her siblings’ pranks, they end up giving her a spell scroll that she could use to enter the library during late night hours. Even though it had been the same scroll they had used to enter the library during the Wailing Star night years ago, she was still thankful she could now use the library for a bit of peace and quiet whether by herself or with Luz. She stepped through the glowing spell opening on the door and made her way to the romance section all the way in the back. The flying books above her in the main room was a welcomed sight. Amity always felt the walk to the back was a bit longer at night due to the lack of activity, or Luz for that matter, to distract her from the entrance to her destination. Before taking a turn at the non-fiction sign, she heard a faint hum. She slowed her pace, trying to see if it was actually something she was hearing or possibly the wind humming outside the large windows playing tricks on her. After not hearing it again, she simply shrugged and picked up her pace.

_Mmmmm –uz~_

There it was again. Now she knew that wasn’t a hum. That sounded like a muffled moan? No, couldn’t be. Has to be the wind.

_Okay, maybe I am tired? I am definitely hearing things._

Amity now stood before the romance section and she was about to reach for the worn book, fingers a mere centimeters from reaching it-

_Ohhh Luz….mmmm…_

Amity’s eyes widened. Now she KNEW she heard that. She stood in place and felt a huge pressure in her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was that or her heartbeat that was ringing in her ears. She heard it….it wasn’t the wind. That was a moan….Luz was in there…someone else was in there with her. The green haired witch felt herself starting to tremble, breathing started to become a little difficult. With every breath she tried to take, she felt she was getting less air. She could hear rustling coming from behind the shelf. Amity wasn’t stupid, she had a pretty good idea of something going on right behind the wooden barrier in front of her. There were two options here, Amity thought. Find the strength deep, deep, deep down to pull the book and find out who was in there with Luz….or turn around. Despite the emotional turmoil she was now in, she wanted to know; Part of her wanted to know. But she was frozen in place, her right hand still in mid-air. She started heaving, trying to calm herself at least enough to get feeling in her hand to just reach and grab the book.

Why did her hand feel like it was made of lead? She honestly struggled with herself to reach for that book. When she did, she pulled it and the shelf wall slid open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
